1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses having a music playback function, such as a personal computer (PC) and a portable music playback device, have become widespread. Such an information processing apparatus displays a list screen of a plurality of music data stored therein, and plays back music data selected by a user on the list screen.
Furthermore, information, such as a title and an artist name, is generally displayed on the list screen for each music data. Moreover, by displaying the details of the music data on the list screen by visualization, enhancement of convenience regarding music data selection can be expected. With this in mind, researches have been conducted on the visualization of music data.
For example, JP-A-2000-207417 discloses an information processing apparatus for displaying distribution of frequency components of music data on a list screen. Furthermore, JP-A-2006-331155 discloses a display device for selectively displaying a still image representing content. Similarly, JP-A-2003-242164 discloses a device for creating a still image for a thumbnail in accordance with a feature quantity of a music piece.